Daredevil (TV Series)
Daredevil is a TV series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It follows Matt Murdock from the very beginning of his crime fighting career. The series is an action drama and takes inspiration from the Frank Miller run as well as from the series "Daredevil: Yellow" and also a little bit from the Stan Lee written comics. Cast Main *Jensen Ackles as Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil *Josh Gad as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Billie Piper as Karen Page *Hugh Laurie as Benjamin "Ben" Urich Recurring *John Goodman as Wilson "Kingpin" Fisk *Stephen Amell as Bullseye Episodes Season One #"Pilot": Matt Murdock sets up a Law Firm with his best friend and college roommate Foggy Nelson. However, what Foggy doesn't know is that Murdock is working on a secret project, which turns out to be a hero suit that he uses to defend his home town of Hell's Kitchen. On his first night, Matt has a run in with the assassin group known as the Enforcers who where hired to kill a woman named Karen Page for unknown reasons. Murdock manages to fight off the Enforcers, who run off with their tail tucked between their legs. Realizing whoever Karen made angry will most likely send more people after her, Matt shows up to her door and offers her a job as his and Foggy's secretary. She accepts, much to Matt's delight as this means he can keep an eye on her. In a flashback, Matt reveals his origin story. #"The Gladiator of Hell's Kitchen": A mysterious man finds out about the vigilante who took down the Enforcers. It's revealed the Enforcers where his men and he hires an assassin named Melvin Potter, AKA Gladiator, to kill the vigilante. Meanwhile, Matt visits Karen as the vigilante and finds out she used to work for a news company and she was hot on the trail on the identity of New York's Kingpin of Crime, but suddenly she was fired and then the Enforcers showed up. This makes Matt connect with Karen more as his father was killed by the Kingpin when he was young. Their conversation ends with Karen suggesting the vigilante put a little more red in his costume. During Matt's later encounter with Gladiator, Melvin is able to see Matt clearly due to the yellow in Matt's costume. This almost costs him his life as he can't blend with the shadows, but Matt manages to come out on top, killing Melvin by knocking him out a window. After this battle, Matt takes Karen's suggestion and decides to make his costume completely red. #"Hit": Matt finds out about a reporter named Ben Urich who has began an investigation on the identity of the vigilante, with Matt deciding to investigate himself. He has an out of costume friendly meeting with Urich, who reveals he has something against masked vigilantes. Following this meeting, Matt also finds out that in the criminal community there has been a hit placed on the vigilante's head. This leads to Matt's first face to face encounter with the assassin known as Bullseye, who's aim is so good he can hit a dart board's target multiple times. During his first encounter with Bullseye, Matt is defeated but is found by Karen who takes him in. She also lifts his mask finding out who he is. At that moment, Matt wakes up and runs off. Meanwhile, due to the fact he defeated Matt one on one, Bullseye is hired to be the bodyguard of the Kingpin of Crime. #"The Russian": The Law Firm gets their first case when they are hired to take down a criminal known as Leland Owlsley, AKA The Owl. However, Owlsley has connections to very powerful people, as he calls in a favour from the Kingpin, asking him to hire an assassin to kill Foggy and Matt. Kingpin agrees, sending a large beast of a man simply known as The Russian to help Owlsley. Meanwhile, Matt and Karen have a heart to heart where Karen agrees to not reveal Matt's identity. Matt continues his investigation on Ben Urich, but gets distracted when The Russian attacks the Law Firm. Because of this, Matt is forced to suit up and fight The Russian, with Ben Urich reporting on the fight. Matt manages to defeat The Russian, who admits he was hired by the Kingpin, but is shot with a dart by Bullseye before he can say who the Kingpin is. The Russian passes out before he can say who Kingpin is, but The Russian's phone then rings and Matt answers, getting a call from Wilson Fisk. Matt manages to get Fisk to say his name before hanging up the phone. #"A Meeting with Mr. Fisk" #"A Rose By Any Other Name" #"Crossbones" #"Sins of the Father" #"Wanted Dead" #"Fires of Hell's Kitchen" Category:TV Series Category:Marvel Comics